Je suis Charlie
by Nedth
Summary: C'est un hommage... L'attaque de Charlie Hebdo a remué le monde entier. Et Cas regardait justement la télé. Ils ont voulu tuer la Liberté. Très très léger Destiel. Vraiment léger, léger.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Je suis Charlie.

**Disclaimer :** Merci à Eric Kripke pour ces personnages et cet univers.

**Personnages :** Dean / Cas, très très léger Destiel. Vraiment tout léger.

**Note : **Voilà, j'ai autre chose en cour, niveau fanfic, sur ce Fandom. Mais j'avais besoin d'écrire ce sujet là. L'attentat du Charlie Hebdo m'a beaucoup marquée. J'ai un peu débarqué de nulle part quand j'ai apprit ça, une fois arrivé à la maison à... 20h/20h30 du soir ? Puis j'ai cogité... Et au moment de dodo, j'ai... cogité... Il fallait que j'écrive que ça sorte. Et alors il en est sorti ceci. Il y a un très léger spoil sur la saison 9... Je passe rapidement dessus mais en fait, on peut peut-être le considérer comme important ce spoil. Donc, voilà...

Mais c'est avant tout une petite pensée, quelque chose à ma façon, suite à ses événements.

J'ai eut l'impression d'avoir le plomb de leurs balles dans les entrailles. J'ai fait en sortent de les en déloger. Après ceci, mon cœur est redevenu plus léger et j'ai pu dormir.

Je vous laisse juger. Merci à vous qui me lisez. =)

* * *

Castiel se tenait devant la télé. Stoique. Raide comme la justice. Ses yeux rond. La mer de ses yeux immobile. Gelée. Étendue de glace arctique. Dans la petite boîte face à lui, les images défilent. Les son heurtent ses oreilles, pénètrent ses tympans. L'information gravitent et raclent les parois de sa cervelles.

Statue sinistre.

-Cas ? Alô, ici la t...

-Shh...

Il à bougé. Si si, je vous jure il a bougé. Il a levé un doigt pour faire taire Dean. Puis s'est à nouveau pétrifié. Sa main toujours en l'air.

Éclair qui percute la glace de ses prunelles. C'est un ouragan qui se glisse dans ses veines. Sous sa peau, les artèrent pulsent, le cœur comme un tambour.

Quand le flash-info se termine, il baisse la tête, penche la tête sur le côté, puis relève ses billes immenses sur Dean, tel un hiboux.

-Un crime a été commit.

Il a la même gravité dans la voix que le jour où le chasseur le rencontra. Alors le chasseur tressaille. Tourne la tête pour l'observer sous un autre angle, bouche en forme de o parfait. Cas a du mal à déglutir. Il son cœur se serre. Se révolte. Indignation. Colère.

-Je dois y aller, Dean.

Et Cas _s'envole _dans un battement de plumes sous l'œil effaré du Winchester.

xxx

Le tel sonne. Une fois, deux fois... S'arrête avant même que Dean décroche. _Son of a..._Grognement de rage lorsqu'il le voit le destinataire. Son cœur loupe une mesure. La seconde d'après il rappelle.

-Cas ? Cas c'est toi ?!

-Dean ? Je suis à...

-Putain, Cas ! T'es où bordel ! Tu nous à foutu la trouille, vue la tête que tu tirais ! Et puis, je croyait que tu ne devait plus voler !

-Je suis à l'aéroport. Tu peux venir me chercher ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou à l'aéroport ? Oh, _son of a bitch... _J'arrive. Surtout, tu ne bouges pas ! Capiche ?

-D'accord, Dean.

À l'aéroport... Sans rire, l'aéroport ? Haha... Un rire nerveux échappa de ses lèvres pleines et bouffies d'anxiété.

xxx

_Je suis Charlie._

_What the hell.. ?_ Les prunelles vertes n'en reviennent pas. Cas s'avance, son trenchcoat sur le dos et en dessous un tee-shirt où est inscrit « Je suis Charlie ». Le chasseur le suit du regard, yeux dans les yeux.

-Hello, Dean.

C'est tout ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? _Hello Dean ?_

-Bordel mais t'étais où Cas ?! Partir comme ça, avec ton air de templier en croisade !

-J'étais en France...

-Le chasseur se stoppe dans son élan d'hystérie.

-En France ? Et... Tu faisais quoi en France ? Un démon, un ange qui à pété les plombs ?

-Je devais le voir de mes propres yeux...

Pincement de lèvres, encore. Les yeux bleuté encore sous le choc et la surprise. Puis ses paupières se plissent suivit de ses sourcils, et un coin de lèvre se redresse .

-Des meurtres ont été commis ; ni par des anges, ni par des démons. Mais là n'était pas le crime.

D'accord, pas un crime... des meurtres, mais ce n'était pas le crime. Ok, narmol, pas chercher Cas, surtout ne pas chercher.

-Et c'était quoi ce crime, si ce n'était pas les meurtres.

-Dean...

C'est saisissant, cet aplomb grave qu'il arbore. _Templier en croisade_, ouai, parfois il y avait de ça.

-Ils ont voulu _tuer _la Liberté !

-Cas, tu sais la liberté est morte dans bien des endroits. si tu devais partir en croisade pour ça...

-Non, pas cette liberté là, Dean. La liberté de penser. Elle est la seule et unique véritable Liberté. Je devais y aller, tu comprends ? Je devais aller voir de mes propres yeux.

Les iris de Cas s'électrisent, intenses et déterminé.

-Mais ils ont échoué. Ce que j'y ai vu, là-bas n'était que son expression la plus pure.

Et le visage de l'ange s'illumine et il ressemble à un hiboux qui s'ébroue après une vilaine pluie. Il est comme ça, lui. Dans son dos, il pouvait ressentir comme des fantômes de plumes qui frémissent. Elles frémissent peu, avec cette grâce volée, mais elles frémissent.

-Cas...

Si la colère le tourmentait, à Dean, contre-coup de l'inquiétude. Elle venait de disparaître. Là, maintenant. Laissant la place à la quiétude et une douce chaleur l'envahir. Malachite contre Saphir. Un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres dans un léger soupir.

**Note :** Voilà. C'est court. C'est une sorte d'hommage. Du coup, je vous passe les détails du pourquoi du comment Cas à réussi à se téléporter, mais une chose est sûre, il n'avais plus assez de jus pour faire le chemin du retour de la même manière.

J'espère avoir réussi à toucher quelques personnes, je l'espère de tout cœur.

La journée d'hier m'a beaucoup affectée.

On ne touche pas à la liberté de penser.

Merci, merci beaucoup à vous qui m'avez lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne devait pas y avoir de second chapitre... Mais ce jour est important, je me dois d'en parler. Ici, je ne parlerais que de Castiel.

Merci pour tout vos messages. Milles merci à ceux à qui j'ai pu répondre, mais également à ce dont je ne peux faire un message personnalisé. Mais vous me touchez, sincèrement. Vous êtes merveilleux.

#VousEtesCharlie !

Soyez en fier, moi j'en suis fière !

* * *

Marée noire. Les coudes s'entrent choquent, les souffles se mêlent. L'air frai de l'hiver s'infiltre autour des têtes et glisse ses doigts glacés sous les écharpes et cols roulés. La foule est innombrable. Les griefs sont oubliés. À la poubelle les petites guéguerres. Le mentons haut, les épaules fières, ils marchent. Chaque homme, chaque femme, le nez dans le dos des autres, _marche_. Les yeux grands, alertes, les bouches fermes, déterminées, ils éclatent de détermination, de tristesse, d'amour et de _solidarité._

Les humains sont vraiment étranges. Tout les sépare, mais aujourd'hui, une seule chose les réuni.

Il y en a qui pleurent. D'autres qui rient. Beaucoup qui font fasse avec le masque de solennité. Mais au fond de chacun de ces cœurs endeuillés, une flamme brûle, incandescente. Révolte, indignation, colère. Rage de vivre.

Et au milieu de ça, Castiel a l'impression d'exploser. Chacun des regards qu'il perçoit, qu'il observe, qui s'échangent entre les humains, le transpercent et alimentent tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il leur porte.

Parce que vivre c'était ça. _Ressentir._ Exprimer. Communiquer.

Les mot étaient inutiles. Leur présence parlait d'elle même.

Son réceptacle, non, son corps, au milieu de cette effervescence, vibrait jusqu'à la plus petite cellule. Lorsqu'une vielle dame s'approcha, son visage ouvert, clair d'une chaleur douce et réconfortante, l'ange resta pantois. Dans ses petites mains à la peau flétrie, elle tenait un objet. Long et fin. Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté et plissa ses fines paupières, ses lèvres à peine, _à peine_, ouvertes.

\- C'est pour votre voix, jeune homme.

Ses articulations noueuses s'ouvrirent sur un stylo. Ou un crayon. Il y avait une gomme à l'opposée de la pointe.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête enfin ! Si votre voix ne peut porter vos mots, ceci le fera pour vous.

Le sourire radieux que cette petite dame lui offrit... Ça n'avait pas de prix.

_Lorsque Castiel retrouva Dean sur le parking de l'aéroport américain, le stylo-crayon était fixé dans l'ourlet de son trench-coat, tout contre sa poitrine._

* * *

_Continuez de commenter cette Fanfic, ce message. _

_Je vous aimes, ne changez pas. Vous me rendez heureuse._

_Je suis Charlie._

_Vous êtes Chalie._

_Nous somme Charlie._


End file.
